


Start It All Over

by asho_withers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Edge of Tomorrow (2014), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Arrow - Freeform, Edge of Tomorrow AU, F/F, F/M, Romance, The Flash - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asho_withers/pseuds/asho_withers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity never thought when she signed up to design the exosuit's that she would be fighting in one. Or that she would live the same day on repeat for what would feel like forever.</p><p>Olicity Edge Of Tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start It All Over

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Edge Of Tomorrow the other day and I officially have a new favourite movie. So good! And, I couldn't resist writing an Olicity AU. I didn't expect to make a 7,500 word beast though. Hope you enjoy!

"We're sending you to the front line, Miss Smoak." Felicity sat forward in shock. "I did not go to MIT for five years to be sent to the front line General Merlyn. I especially don't want to be sent there to film those soldiers be massacred by the mimics!" Felicity raised her voice. "You're going, Miss Smoak, there's nothing you can do about it." General Merlyn said. He waved his hand, gesturing for her to leave. Felicity stood up and moved towards the door. She was dead, if she went out there, she would die. 

"General Merlyn, I got every single one of those soldiers to volunteer. I convinced them to join your army and fight for you, for the world. Now, imagine what I could if I told them all your dirty secrets." Felicity said to him, fiddling with the end of her blonde ponytail. "Are you blackmailing me, Miss Smoak?" Felicity shrugged. "I think I like the term 'bargaining' better." General Merlyn crossed his arms, clenching his jaw. "Fine, don't go." Felicity smiled sweetly. "Nice seeing you Malcolm." Felicity strutted out the door.

"Arrest that woman!" Malcolm yelled. 

Guards closed in on her from either side. Felicity ran, faster than she'd ever ran before. But a guard at the door tackled her before she could get away. She squirmed in his arms, trying to free herself. Something cold and hard hit the side of her head, and her vision went black. 

\---

Felicity's eyes fluttered open. "Get up, maggot!" A voice screamed. Felicity shot to her feet, her hands held together by handcuffs. The man shoved boots and a uniform into her hands. "Where am I?" She demanded. "The United Defence Force base in Heathrow." Another voice said calmly, this one with a strong Boston accent. A man in a military uniform approached her. "Sir, I think you might have the wrong person, I'm just a scientist, technology expert. I'm no soldier." The military man laughed, waving the guy the yelled at Felicity away. "What's your name?" Felicity could feel the metal rubbing against her wrists. "Can you get these cuffs off-"

"Your name soldier!" 

"Felicity! Felicity Smoak!"

The man smiled. "Look, I'm meant to be in Washington DC doing promotions right now but they brought me here instead. I was working on an upgrade for the exosuits. If you could somehow get me taken back to DC that would be fantastic." The man laughed and pulled some paper out of his right shirt pocket. "Now, it says here that the only truthful thing you've told me is your name." General Merlyn, he lied about Felicity. Everything she says about herself would be a lie to this man. "Who are you?"

"Sergeant Lance, follow me." 

Sergeant Lance lead Felicity through the base. "Private Smoak, this is your chance to be a hero, your chance to show everyone that you're a fighter. You have a choice, you can work hard and survive tomorrow on the beach, or you can be scared and die." Felicity flinched. Dying did not sound good. "And here is your new squad, meet Team Arrow." Felicity smiled at them slightly. They looked kinda harsh, she definitely didn't belong. "Diggle, Roy, Sara, Tommy and Laurel." Lance moved around the small space they called a cabin. The guy who woke her up unlocked her handcuffs. "Now, I'm disappointed in all of you. My own daughters gambling on the job!" Lance picked up the playing cards and passed one to each of them. "Soldiers! What do I think of gambling?" Lance asked them. "It's a distraction from the task at hand. We are fighting a war, not partying like hormonal teenagers." They all chanted. Felicity stood there, watching on as Lance made Team Arrow eat a playing card each. "Don't let it happen again!" He marched out, leaving Felicity with her new team. "Hi, I'm Felicity."

"You don't belong here." Laurel said, glaring at her. "Thanks for the warm welcome, and I know." Felicity got the feeling Laurel didn't like her. They'd only met a minute ago, what could she have possibly done to upset her? "Laurel, don't be so harsh on her." Roy said. He was the most attractive of them all, with a perfectly sculpted jawline. "Why? She just got us caught!" Laurel whisper-shouted. "Standing right here." Felicity said with a little wave. "Shut up Blondie!" Laurel snapped. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I do know that you're gonna die tomorrow." Felicity's eyes widened. "And that's a good thing?!" Laurel smirked. "You said it, not me." Laurel walked away.

"So, just out of curiosity, why are you called Team Arrow?" Felicity asked them. "You heard of The Green Arrow?" Sara asked. Felicity's jaw dropped. Felicity discovered The Green Arrow. He was the face of the army, the reason why every soldier had joined. It helped that he was extremely attractive, with his defined jawline covered in a little but of stubble and bright blue eyes. His short brown hair always stylishly messed up for photo shoots, to give the feeling that he had just been fighting. And his weapon, a huge dark green bow. No one knows his real name. Felicity never personally met him, just observed and organised everything involving him. They used him because he was the reason the army regained control of Coast City. He killed over a hundred mimics.

"Yeah, I've heard of him." Felicity answered. "We were all his friends years ago. He wouldn't open up to us, made us call him Arrow-" That's what Felicity had to call him. "So, we gave him a choice. He could let us in, or we would leave him. He chose to keep his life a secret, so, we left." Felicity thought that was kinda mean, there must've been something horrible happen to the guy. "When we signed up, he had us put into the same squad, J Squad, but he changed the name to Team Arrow." Felicity nodded. "It does sound cool." Sara smiled. "We still care about him, and it's great that he still remembers us." Tommy smiled too. Felicity thought Team Arrow would be perfect for her, if it wasn't for Laurel.

\---

Felicity stepped into the exosuit. "You ever used one of these before?" Diggle asked. "No, I designed them." Felicity did design them, along with Caitlin Snow. They gave their design to Cisco Ramon, who then added weapons and other extra things. Felicity had no idea how those worked. The different parts of the suit closed around her. "Do you know how to turn the safety off?" Felicity shook her head. A heavy helmet latched itself onto her head. "Diggle!" Laurel shouted, waving him over. Diggle smiled and walked away. "Wait, how do you turn it off?" Diggle was already gone. "Diggle!" Another soldier pulled her into line. 

"Everyone is expecting you all to go out there and win! This is what you've been training for! So go out there and fight! Your very lives depend on your actions today!" Lance said. The squads marched towards the drop ships. Felicity was terrified. She didn't know how to fight. Laurel was right. Today will be the day she dies. "There's something wrong with your suit!" Laurel said. She was hanging across from her. "Yeah, there's a dead chick in it!" A heap of soldiers laughed at her comment. "Watch your back out there, nobody else will." A guy with an eye patch and an Australian accent said. "No one else will." A girl with a sour expression and dark hair said. Felicity didn't like her. "Why don't you shut up Isabel?" Diggle said. Felicity gave him a smile, well, the best she could manage at the time.

"Alright! We hit the drop zone in thirty seconds!" Lance yelled. All of a sudden the ship was filled with flames. The engine exploded. "Drop now! Drop now!" Lance yelled. Felicity stayed frozen, staring at all the soldiers dropping and being shot out of the sky. Felicity smashed her release button after everyone had dropped, everyone except for Lance. She land in the water, hard. The glass of her visor was broken. "Woo! We made it!" Tommy screamed behind her. Felicity turned to see Tommy crushed by the drop ship. She gasped, but she had to keep moving.

Felicity kept moving, soldiers fell all around her. She finally made it to dry ground. Diggle ran past her. "How do I turn the safety-" He was gone. "-off." Felicity finished. Felicity moved to the left trying to get out of the attack.

Bad move.

Felicity turned to see a black and purple mimic leaping towards her. Laurel was right, she was gonna die in battle. Suddenly a huge green arrow launched the mimic sideways. Felicity's eyes widened. It was him, it was The Green Arrow. Felicity watched on as he took out mimic after mimic. He'd taken out at least 20. He walked over to Felicity, silently examining her. He stood proudly, looking like the perfect poster boy. The ship behind him exploded, launching him 40 feet behind Felicity. She ran over to him. She checked his pulse. Nothing, he was dead. Felicity tried to wipe away a tear, then realised that it was covered by a giant metal fist. She ran over to Roy, who was waving her into a ditch.

Something shot the helmet off Felicity's head while she was running over there. "What the heck Felicity!" Roy shouted. Felicity toyed with her gun, and it fired a shot, which hit Laurel's foot. "Ow!" She shrieked. "Sorry, I finally got the safety off." Felicity said, feeling slightly proud of herself.

That was before every single person in that ditch was killed. Every person except her. Felicity reached down and grabbed Roy's explosive pack. The alien she faced was bigger than the others. Felicity activated the pack and detonated it. She screamed in pain from the explosion, the blue blood from the alien covering her charred body. 

And everything went black

\---

Felicity woke up, her hands cuffed together. "Get up maggot!" A familiar voice yelled. The same voice as yesterday. He shoved the boots and uniform at her, just like he did yesterday. "Where am I?" Felicity asked. It looked like the exact same place she woke up in yesterday. "The United Defence Force base in Heathrow." Sergeant Lance said. "Sergeant Lance!" Felicity said. He looked down at the badge on his chest. "That's my name." This was unbelievable. "Sergeant, there's a piece of paper in your right pocket from General Merlyn that has information on me." Lance pulled it out. "How did you know that?" 

"This is gonna sound crazy but, I've lived this day before." Lance looked at her, obviously confused. "Look, you're going to take me to join Team Arrow, there'll be a poker game under the blanket." Lance shook his head. "The mimics know we're coming! It's a massacre on that beach!" Lance stared at Felicity like she was mental. He motioned to some soldiers behind him. They came up behind Felicity and grabbed her arms.

"I'm not crazy!" Felicity screamed as the guards dragged her through the UDF base. "You're all doomed!" They finally got to Team Arrow's cabin where she pulled the blanket off the poker game. "This is Team Arrow." She dropped her boots and uniform. "That's Sara, Roy, Diggle, Tommy and Laurel." Felicity said, pointing to each of them when she said their name. She turned to Lance. "I'm not supposed to know that, am I?" 

\---

Everyone stared at Felicity. Lance duct taped her mouth shut. She groaned, trying to warn them about the explosion. "Alright! We hit the drop zone in thirty seconds!" Lance yelled. Felicity got the duct tape off her mouth. "The ship is going to explo-" Flames engulfed the ship once again. "Drop now! Drop now!" Lance yelled. Soldiers dropped all around Felicity. She hit her release button and dropped to the beach. She ran towards Tommy. "Woo-" Felicity tackled him, but they both got squashed by the flaming drop ship.

\---

Felicity tackled Tommy and they both survived. She ran towards another drop ship, where she knew the Green Arrow would be. She ran towards him, but a truck hit her.

\---

Felicity dodged the truck and made it over to Green Arrow tackling him after he defeated the mimics. "You okay?" Felicity asked. He stood up, causing Felicity to fall to the ground. "Have you done this before?" He asked. Felicity nodded. He leaned over and took something from her exosuit. Felicity couldn't move. "Did you take my battery pack?" Felicity asked. "Hey!" She heard the hiss of the mimics. "Ugh."

\---

Felicity made it to Green Arrow again, but this time she pulled him into the broken drop ship, away from the mimics. "We have to go, it's gonna explode." Felicity started moving. "Hang on." She said. She shot a mimic that was on top of the drop ship and sent a rocket towards the one coming at them from the left. Felicity pulled Green Arrow away from the drop ship when he stopped moving. "What are you doing? We have to go!" Felicity shouted. "Find me when you wake up!" He ordered. "What?" Felicity shouted. "Come find me when you wak-" The drop ship exploded. 

\---

Felicity shot up, her hands cuffed together once again. "Get up maggot!" The man yelled, shoving the boots and uniform into Felicity's arms. She started walking towards Team Arrow's cabin. "You! Hey, stop!" Lance shouted. Felicity stopped walking. "Sorry, Sergeant Lance, please, lead me to my cabin."

Felicity was way ahead of Lance, he had to run to keep up with her. She covered the poker game with the blanket and winked at Team Arrow. "Private Smoak, this is-"

"Team Arrow! It's a pleasure to meet you." Felicity handed her boots and uniform to Roy, who put them on a small shelf. "If you could please uncuff me so I can get to know my new teammates that would be great." Lance uncuffed Felicity. "Thanks Sergeant Lance." Felicity shook his hand. "I can handle everything from here." Lance and his bodyguards looked dumbfounded. "Now go, train, do whatever Sergeants do." Lance and his bodyguards left, leaving Felicity alone with Team Arrow. "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak, I know all if you already so I'm good with names and other information you have no idea you gave me." 

\---

"Left! Left! Left!" Lance chanted. He'd taken six squads for training, and they were jogging through the base. Two trucks were coming up next to them. Felicity had to get to Green Arrow. The first truck was getting close. "You're an idiot Lance!" Felicity shouted. It was a lie, obviously. "Who said that?!" Lance demanded. Everyone looked at Felicity. "Everyone drop and give me..."

"Fifty sir?" Felicity suggested. The first truck passed and Felicity waited for the second. She rolled underneath and nearly got to the other side, but she got run over.

\---

Felicity survived her roll under the truck and ran next to it, hiding from the other soldiers. She went inside the training facilities. She walked past all the people shooting at robots until she found him. He was doing push-ups while doing a handstand. And he was shirtless. Felicity cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" She asked. He kept doing his push-ups. "Mr. Green Arrow?" Felicity asked awkwardly. 

He walked over to her. "Who said you could talk to me?" He demanded. Felicity stared at him. His perfectly sculpted body was decorated with scars and even a few tattoos. "Is there something on my face soldier?" He asked. "No! No, actually I'm here because you said to come find me when I woke up." His eyes widened. "When did I say this?" He asked, calmer than before.

"Tomorrow." Felicity answered. He pulled on a black tank top and grabbed her arm. "Come with me." He ordered. He took Felicity to a well hidden door with a code. Green Arrow punched in the numbers and opened the door, pulling Felicity with him. "Dude! Warn me if you're bringing someone down here!" A skinny guy said. His hair was spiked up stylishly. "Who is she?" Felicity gave the guy a little wave. "I'm Felicity Smoak."

"She's me before Coast City." Green Arrow said. The other guy's eyes widened. "How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?" The guy asked. Felicity shrugged. "I don't know." The guy held up two fingers. "So we've never had this conversation before." Felicity a hand on her shoulder. "Felicity, how did you die the first time?" Green Arrow asked.

"I blew up a mimic with a grenade thingy. It was bigger than the others though." 

"Did you get covered in its blood?"

"The blue goopy stuff? Yeah." Felicity was extremely confused by everything. "Have you had any visions?" The other guy asked. "Visions? What visions?" Felicity asked. "Good, there's still time." The guy said. "Barry, can you-"

"On it."

A projection came up on the table. "Barry and I, we think of the mimics like a brain. The little ones are the most common." A diagram of the mimic Felicity killed formed. "You killed an alpha. The alpha is rare."

"Like, one in 6,800,000 rare." Barry added.

"The alpha is directly connected to this." A diagram of an ugly flower like thing with a large floating orb in the middle appeared. "The omega, the brain that controls all of them. Shut down the omega and we win." Green Arrow finished. "Eventually the omega will find you, and you will see it in visions." Felicity shook her head. "Why me?" Green Arrow came closer. "The alpha's blood got into your bloodstream, so you are now connected to the omega. You're resetting the day when you die." Felicity shook her head and stepped away. "How do I get rid of it?" Green Arrow held up a hand. "We beat the omega and Barry and I can help you get rid of it." 

"Why don't you have it anymore?" Felicity asked. "I was stabbed by a mimic, I was bleeding out, just not fast enough. They gave me a blood transfusion and I was out, no more resets." Green Arrow answered. "So, how do we beat the omega?" 

"You have to die, everyday. Until you get the visions we don't know where it is." Felicity nodded. "But first you have to train."

\---

The robots flew at Felicity from all directions. She shot them, but they kept coming. "Can we stop for a second?" Felicity shouted before a robot smashed into her, sending her skidding across the floor. Getting up in the exosuit is a hard task. "What's wrong?" Green Arrow asked forcefully. "Does it have to be me? Like, is there a way to transfer it to someone else." Green Arrow sighed. "No there isn't." He looked annoyed. "Have you tried, um, you know like." Felicity did an awkward thrusting thing. "Oh, you mean sex. Yeah, tried it."

"What about-"

"Look anything you can think of I've tried." Green Arrow said before pressing the button that started the robots. One immediately hit Felicity and sent her flying into the wall. She heard multiple cracks. "What happened?" He asked, visibly frustrated. "I don't know, I can only feel my lips." Felicity muttered. "Your back is broken. If you get injured, you have to get killed, understand?" He pulled a gun and shot her in the head. 

\---

Everyday Felicity would find a way to Green Arrow, tell him she had what he had, and they would train. Felicity broke something every time and he always ended up having to kill her. It was getting harder every time, to see that he felt guilt when he shot her. Felicity knew he couldn't remember what had happened the other times they had lived this day, which was now a very large number. 

But one day, Felicity took out all five robots with ease. She was dirty and sweaty as hell, but she looked over at Green Arrow and grinned with pride. She didn't use her glasses anymore. Somehow this thing she had fixed her eyesight. "You're ready." Green Arrow said, a small smile on his face. "Hey, now that we're kinda friends, can I call you by your real name? It's too hard having to say Green Arrow all the time." Felicity asked, knowing the answer was probably a no. He pursed his lips into a thin line. "I'm taking that as a no." She was right. "I'll see you tomorrow." Felicity said, stepping out of her training suit.

"Oliver." Green Arrow said. Felicity stopped and turned. "What?" He smirked. "My real name, it's Oliver." Felicity's jaw dropped. "Thank you for telling me." Felicity could barely speak. She knew it was hard to get him to open up. She quickly calmed herself down. "Okay, see ya Oliver." Felicity ran back towards her barracks, thinking about how hot his name was, and how much it suited him.

\---

At least hundred days and deaths on the beach, it happened. Felicity ran to Oliver and Barry's hideout as quickly as possible. "The visions, I've starting having the visions." Felicity said, panting. "What did you see?" Barry asked. "I saw a heap of snow covered mountains, and in between was a dam. The dam had German writing on it." Barry nodded, jotting it down on his computer. "What do we do now?" Felicity asked. "We find a way off the beach." Oliver answered.

Felicity stood next to Oliver, their shoulders touching the whole time. Felicity explained exactly what happened on the beach in extreme detail, giving Oliver exact instructions of what to do when they reach the beach.

Yet, he always dies. Somehow Felicity always forgets one tiny detail that ends up being the cause of Oliver's death. And we he died, she died. 

And it always hurt just the same.

\---

"I did it!" Barry yelled excitedly. "Did what?" Oliver asked. "I found the dam!" Felicity hugged him. "That's great!" Barry gave Felicity the coordinates and she memorised them. 

\---

Finally, after another fifty days of dying, they made it past the beach. "So, what happens next?" Oliver asked. "We use a car to get further inland. We've tried every one except the green SUV and the small silver van with the trailer." Oliver nodded. "You take the one with the trailer, I'll take the SUV. Remember to disconnect the trailer." Oliver nodded. "Okay, three... two... one... GO!" Felicity and Oliver ran in different directions. 

Felicity broke the glass of the SUV and tried to start it. No luck. The tank was empty. "Felicity!" Oliver yelled. Felicity shot mimic after mimic. Oliver had got the van to work. The both jumped in and Oliver started driving. "I forgot about the trailer, I'm sorry." Felicity shook her head. "It's okay." The mimics chased them around the small dirt roads of the abandoned caravan park. "I think we lost the-" A mimic stopped Felicity mid sentence. They were on an old main road now. Felicity punched a hole in the roof and shot the mimic. It died and took the trailer with it. "Okay, we're good now." Felicity said, breathing out heavily.

"We usually talk during this part." Felicity said. "That doesn't sound true." Felicity laughed. "It is!" Oliver even let out a slight laugh. "Fine, what do we talk about?"

"Well, you told me about that time your sister Thea got lost on this little island and your family were so worried." Oliver cleared his throat. "Not true." He said very unconvincingly. Felicity smirked.

"You told me your middle name, Kevin. And your last name, Queen." Oliver properly laughed this time. "The last part is true." 

"You told me about Shado, how sh-"

"Why would I bring up Shado? What situation would require me to tell you about her?" Felicity flinched. "Don't ever talk about her again." Oliver ordered. Felicity nodded. "Understood." The rest of the trip was silent.

\---

They ran out of gas near a corn field, and the batteries of their suits were extremely. Both Felicity and Oliver left their suits behind, walking to the large farmhouse in the distance. "We should be safe there." Felicity said, pointing at it. Oliver kept groaning. "Are you okay?" Felicity asked. "Fine, I'm fine." He responded.

They made to the farmhouse and Oliver put his arm around Felicity's shoulders, shifting some of his weight to her. "We need to get you somewhere to sit, and some medical supplies." 

Felicity sat Oliver in the garage, heading towards the cabinet and finding the first aid kit immediately. All Oliver was wearing was a thin white tank top, but it was too dirty to be considered white anymore. There was a huge, claw-like tear in the fabric. A large wound stretched across Oliver's perfectly sculpted abs. 

Felicity treated his wound, and she treated it quickly. "I'm just gonna go inside to get some food, I'll be back soon." She kissed his forehead awkwardly and went inside.

Felicity came back with two cups of coffee. "Where did you find coffee?" Felicity smiled. "It was in the house. You mentioned how they don't have any at the UDF base. I assumed you like coffee." Oliver nodded. "Two sugars, right?" Felicity said. "Yeah it's two, you like two." Felicity knew Oliver was staring without even looking up. "Why are you doing this?" Oliver asked. Felicity handed Oliver his coffee. "Doing what?" Oliver sighed. "Taking care of me. It's not me that matters, it's the mission." 

"But the mission is easier when I'm with you." 

Oliver looked outside and saw something. "There's a helicopter out there." Oliver stood up. "Help me look for the keys." He ordered. "You should rest for the night, you won't be able to fight in your condition." Oliver pulled open draws and cabinets and threw items everywhere. "We don't have time!" He shouted. "Oliver, we have plenty of time, just please! Stop!" Oliver marched up to Felicity and stopped, their faces only centimetres apart. Felicity's breath quickened. "How many times have we been here?" Oliver said quietly, yet menacingly. "We haven't." Oliver pushed Felicity against the car, as gentle as he could but still with authority.

"Do not lie to me Smoak, how many times have we been here?" Felicity sighed. "Twelve, but the only thing we haven't tried is staying the night!" Oliver let go of her and held out a hand. "Give me the keys." He demanded.

"Oliver-"

"Felicity!"

Felicity held up the keys and Oliver snatched them. "Oliver, you never make it past here!" Felicity yelled. "What?" He said. "You die here, no matter what I do." Oliver looked vulnerable. That only lasted a second. Oliver's defences returned before Felicity could blink. "It doesn't matter, you have to continue the mission, no matter what happens to me." Oliver walked to the helicopter. "I wish I didn't know you." Felicity said. "But I do, and I can't let you do this!" 

Oliver stepped into the helicopter. "There's a dozen mimics buried in the dirt twenty feet away! You start that engine and you're dead!" Felicity was not going to give up. "Finish this for me then!" Oliver shouted, turning the keys. As Felicity said, the mimics attacked. 

The helicopter got a few feet off the ground before the mimics got to it, got to Oliver. Felicity screamed and shot at the mimics, but it was too late. The mimics brought the helicopter through the roof of the garage. A mimic hit Felicity, launching her onto the hood of the car. The car was pushed forward through a brick wall. Felicity rolled off the hood of the car, sure that she had broken multiple bones. She grabbed a stick to help her walk back inside. When she saw Oliver lying on a broken part of the helicopter, broken and barely breathing.

Felicity forgot about her pain. She kneeled next to Oliver. He reached for her and she held his hand with both of hers. Tears made their way down her cheeks. Oliver dying had never hurt Felicity like that before. Oliver groaned weakly. Their eyes locked. "My middle name, is Jonas." Oliver croaked. His eyes darkened. Felicity cried. She rested her head on Oliver's chest and cried, waiting for the mimics to come get her.

\---

This time was different. Felicity made it to Oliver's training bay. "Yes? What do you want?" He asked. Felicity paused. "Um, nothing, sorry for wasting your time." Felicity walked away from him, even though every part of her was screaming to go back to him.

\---

Felicity fought through dozens of mimics and got the helicopter to take off without it being damaged. She found the dam with ease. She landed the helicopter on the top of it and blasted a hole in the concrete. Felicity ran, she ran to where the most mimics were gathered. She killed as many as she could. The walls were beginning to crack. Felicity found a small gap between the walls that she could crawl through. The water flooded in and Felicity crawled faster. Felicity had enough time before she died to get the answer she needed.

\---

"The omega isn't there." Felicity said. Oliver and Barry stared at her. "What do you mean it isn't there?" Oliver said. "I mean it isn't there!" Oliver picked up something from Barry's desk. "Barry, does this work?" Barry sighed. "Oliver, I told you, I don't have what I need to finish it. The UDF shut me down before I could finish the damn thing." 

Felicity got an idea. "What does it do?" Barry took it from Oliver. "It's meant to be able to read the connection between alphas and the omega, but again, I was shut down before I could finish it." Felicity giggled with excitement. "What it we can get you what you need?" She said, a huge smile on her face. "Well, it would work." Felicity grabbed it from him. "Where the hell are you gonna get an alpha?" Barry asked. Oliver put a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "We don't need one." 

\---

Felicity drove to General Merlyn's offices with Oliver, which was the old London City hall. "This guy with the yellow armband always recognises you, keep your head down and stay to my right." Felicity told Oliver. They walked up the stairs, keeping a fast pace. Felicity counted to herself, pulling Oliver into an elevator on eight and exiting on eleven. Felicity pulled him into another room for three counts then pulled him back into the hallway. 

She spun him around at a water cooler and turned right to Merlyn's office. She pushed open the doors and told Oliver to draw both of his guns. "Miss Smoak, I didn't think I would ever see you again." Merlyn said bitterly. "Neither did I. Now, I wouldn't call security. My friend here can kill a hundred mimics, I'm sure he can handle twenty security guards with ease." Merlyn took his hand away from his phone. Felicity pulled out a chair and sat down across from Merlyn.

"General, I am about to tell you something that seems extremely crazy, but the more I talk the more realistic it will become. The mimics know we're attacking tomorrow, and it's a massacre. There are no survivors. How do I know this? Because I've lived tomorrow, more times than you could even imagine. Tell them to cancel your lunch." Sure enough, Merlyn's phone rings. He picked it up. His eyes widened. "Cancel my lunch, I'm in the middle of something." He hung up the phone.

"We are looking to defeat the omega, the brain that controls every single mimic in existence. You have something in that safe over there that would give us the ability to find the omega. Tell your secretary she forgot to add about the fuel going to Greenwich." The secretary walked in, oblivious to the two guns in the room. She handed Merlyn the paper. He quickly skimmed over it. "Your name is Iris, you dated Barry Allen before cheating on him with Eddie Thawne, who you are now engaged to." Felicity said, a smirk on her face. Iris' jaw dropped. "You forgot about the fuel going to Greenwich." Merlyn said, handing the paper to Iris and dismissing her. 

"General, we've had this conversation eighteen times and each one of those times you've had my friend and I arrested. Now, what if this one time you gave us the item in that safe. What if we go on to defeat the omega and stop the mimics for good." Felicity leaned back, waiting for an answer. Merlyn stood up and walked to the safe. "Though it sounds impossible, your story is believable." Merlyn unlocked the safe and handed them the final part of the device. "Thank you General, we won't let you down." 

Felicity and Oliver rushed outside. "Stop right there!" Oliver launched himself at the guards. One of them shot him through the heart. "No!" Felicity screamed, running to him. She never got to touch him before taking a bullet to the head.

\---

Felicity decided to try a different way into the building. It took twelve tries to get the path in her head, but she did it. Felicity parked the car in the car park underneath the building. She weaves in and out of rooms, pulling Oliver to the right place at the right time. 

Felicity finished her nineteenth conversation with General Merlyn, and they got the part they needed. Felicity and Oliver ran to car park. They got in the car, soldiers shooting at them from all sides. Oliver was the better driver, so he drove. Felicity remembered what Barry told her to do. She put the part inside a little compartment in the device. "What do I do now?" Felicity asked Oliver, yelling over the gunshots. Barry forgot to mention this part. Typical.

"Stick it in your leg!" Oliver yelled. Felicity clicked a button and a bunch of spikes popped out. "Do it!" Oliver yelled. Felicity stared at it. After everything she had been through, needles still scared her to death. Oliver grabbed it and stuck it in her leg. There was pain for a second, but it was forgotten when the vision started. "Smoak! Where is it?" 

"Paris, it's in Paris. Underneath the Louvre!" Felicity pulled the device out of her leg, gasping for air. Felicity opened her eyes to see that the car was heading towards cement barricades and UDF vehicles. The crash should have killed them. The airbags went off, knocking Oliver out, but Felicity was still half conscious. Felicity reached for Oliver's gun. She needed to kill herself. The strain she was doing to her body was too much. Felicity passed out.

\---

Felicity's eyes fluttered open. Immediately she knew something was wrong. She looked around. It was a hospital, she was in a hospital. Felicity looked up, and she felt sick. A blood bag hung above her, an IV attached, transferring it to her. "Frack! No!" Felicity whisper shouted. A nurse walked in and unhooked the IV. "Who let you do this?" Felicity demanded."I'm not allowed to answer any questions or have a conversation with you." The nurse said. "You have no idea what you've done, no idea!" 

The nurse left Felicity on the bed, tightly strapped down so that she couldn't move at all, her hands cuffed to the railings. Felicity shifted her bodyweight side to side, making the bed rock. Maybe she could break the straps and escape. The bed rocked too far to the left and fell, landing on top of Felicity. She was flipped backed up. "What are you doing Smoak? I got out of that in three minutes." 

Oliver held a spike above her heart. "We need to reset." Felicity attempted to try and show Oliver she was done. "Stop! Stop! I'm out!" He finally got the message and looked up. "No more resets." Felicity said, breathing heavily. "Dammit!" Oliver whispered angrily, cutting the straps holding Felicity down. "We have six hours to beat the omega." Felicity said. Oliver grabbed her hand and they ran. Oliver was able to start a car, so they used that to get back to Heathrow.

\---

Felicity walked into Team Arrow's cabin. "I need you all to listen. What I'm going to tell you sounds insane, but the more I talk the more believable it will become-" Felicity explained about the omega, but Team Arrow did not look impressed. "How do we know you're not lying?" Sara questioned. Felicity took a deep breath. "Sara, you have a girlfriend called Nyssa, Laurel, you and Tommy have been having a secret relationship, Roy, you used to date Arrow's sister Thea and Diggle, you have a wife and a child, Lyla and Sara, named after Sara because you thought she had died. You never told me any of this, did you? But I'm completely right." 

They all looked shocked, all except Laurel. "Why the hell would we follow you into battle?" She said. "I don't expect you to follow me, I expect you to follow him." Oliver came and stood beside Felicity. "My name is Oliver Queen. I am how I am because when I was younger my father threatened to destroy everything I loved if I didn't take over as General. My father died and I was free, but I didn't feel that way. So I stopped trusting people." Oliver explained. Felicity has heard that story once before, and it still shocked her. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm ready to be a true friend, not that idiotic guy you used to know." 

Oliver made it look easy, but when Felicity looked at him she could see it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. She smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled too, returning the thumbs up. "So, will you help me save mankind?" Oliver asked. Team Arrow had huge smiles on their faces, except Laurel. "You know it man." Diggle said. "Do you know anyone else who might want to come with us? We could use some more soldiers." Felicity said. Roy smiled and ran off. 

He came back with nine soldiers. "Oliver, Felicity, meet Slade, Maseo, Tatsu, Floyd, Ted, Helena, Carrie, Sin and Ronnie." Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled. They were all there for him. "That's sixteen, perfect!" Felicity said, unusually excited to be fighting mimics. She quickly explained what was going on and the plan. The nine new additions believed Felicity quite easily. They were ready.

\---

The sixteen of them waited to hit the drop zone. Felicity walked up and down the aisle, just like Lance would tomorrow, if their mission fails. Felicity stopped in front of Slade, the man with the eyepatch and the Australian accent. "You won't remember this, but on my first day in the army you stuck up for me. So, thank you." Slade smiled. "No problem kid, I don't approve of bullies, lemme guess, was it Isabel?" Felicity chuckled and nodded. She moved on to Oliver. "This is it then." He nodded. Felicity smiled to keep herself confident. 

"We had hundreds of days on that beach together and I remember every single one. I've watched someone I really care about die hundreds of different ways. Please be careful Oliver." Felicity said. It wasn't a pep talk, Felicity was just sharing her feelings. Oliver nodded. "I, um-" The drop ship skidded to a stop before Felicity could start telling Oliver everything. Everything that she'd felt throughout the past few hundred resets. 

Ted and Tatsu died on impact and Maseo was thrown outside and mauled by mimics. Felicity knew she had tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt responsible for everything that was going to happen in the battle. 

"Ronnie! Are the engines still working?" Oliver yelled out to him. "Yeah! Flying mechanisms are destroyed, we're not getting in the air anytime soon!" Ronnie shouted back. "Make sure everything's working, we'll be back soon!" Oliver shouted. Ronnie gave him a thumbs up, which looked weird with the exosuit's hand. Oliver lead everyone off the drop ship. 

Diggle was helping Floyd stand. "Dude, I can't fight. There's a tanker over there and I've got a grenade, I'm not afraid." Floyd told Oliver. "I'll go with you." Diggle said. "You really don't hav-" 

"I want to, you saved my life." They both looked at Oliver and Felicity for approval. Felicity nodded, sniffling. "You okay?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, yeah, I just feel responsible for everything." Sin handed Oliver a tissue. "Carrie's always crying, I've always got tissues handy." Carrie crossed her arms. "I am not! I just want to have Green Arrow all to myself!" 

Oliver put a mechanical hand on Felicity's shoulder, using the tissue to wipe her eyes. "It's not your fault, they volunteered to save the world. They're heroes, just like you." Felicity smiled at him. "Thanks." She whispered, so only he could hear it. 

Felicity heard screams, and suddenly flames and smoke erupted from Diggle and Floyd's direction. "All of you, on the drop ship!" Ronnie shouted. Slade immediately took over the machine guns on the side if the ship. Laurel, Sara, Tommy and Carrie were pulled out of the ship by mimics. Oliver shot at the mimics with his bow, hitting every one that came near him. 

A mimic broke through the front window, pulling Ronnie and Sin out of the driver's seats. Eleven soldiers had died already. Oliver rushed to the controls and took over, stabling the mimic with his bow. Slade was grabbed by a mimic and pulled underwater. Felicity quickly got to the machine guns and fired at the mimic. She killed it, but it was too late. A mimic came from behind, killing Helena immediately. Felicity shot at it, but it smacked her with it's tentacle, sending her flying. Felicity hit the water and sunk quickly. She had definitely broken some ribs, but the adrenaline was keeping her going. Her back hit ground and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. 

Felicity undid the suit, letting her float back to the surface. Felicity concentrated on holding on a little longer. Not exerting energy by swimming gave her more chance if getting to the Louvre. Felicity felt cold air on her stomach and gasped, cold air filling her lungs. Arms wrapped around her, strong, warm arms. Not the cold metal of an exosuit. "I thought it was over." Oliver said, checking her for visible injuries. "Roy died, the drop ship exploded." Oliver told her, keeping as calm as possible. Felicity nodded. 

Oliver handed Felicity a belt with grenades strapped to it and a gun. They made their way towards the Louvre, avoiding mimics every step of the way. "Make a run for it on 'go'." Oliver said. Felicity tapped his hand to let him know she was ready. She learnt that he took that as a yes when he gave her instructions and she accidentally touched his hand, causing him to sprint into battle. "Three, two, one, go!" They bolted for the Louvre. Felicity watched Oliver dodge mimics, and she did the same. That was until they got on a slab of concrete and a mimic launched them upward and through the glass of the building.

Felicity rolled down into a huge hole in the concrete, landing on her side. Oliver landed next to her, quickly picking her up and putting her in a corner. He used his body to shield her from anything that might attack. "Here's the plan, I'm gonna distract the mimics, you get to the omega." Oliver said. Felicity's eyes widened. "What? No! You'll die Oliver!" He took a deep breath. "Neither of us are going to survive this Felicity." Felicity nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I wish I had the chance to know you better Felicity. You seem like an amazing woman." Oliver paused for a second. 

Then he kissed her.

It was quick, but it was hard. It was like Oliver was putting all of his passion into one final kiss. Then he was gone, yelling and attracting the mimics. Felicity limped to the water. She looked back up at Oliver. He was being mauled by the mimics. Felicity had streams of tears pouring down her face. She looked at the water, and dived. She swam as fast as she could. Felicity looked behind her. An alpha was gaining speed, it was nearly right behind her. 

The omega was right in front of Felicity. She undid the belt of grenades, pulling the pins on all five and dropping it into the omega. She smiled to herself. They did it, Oliver and her. They saved the world. The omega exploded, pushing Felicity upwards. The omega's blue, goopy blood surrounded her, just like when she killed the alpha.

\---

Felicity woke up on a helicopter. It landed in front of the city hall, or General Merlyn's office as it was now known. She was lead to his office. General Merlyn explained how a strange surge of energy that morning had caused all the mimics to freeze and die. The war was over. Mankind had won.

Felicity got a driver to take her to the the UDF base in Heathrow. She immediately went to the training facilities, a place she had been more than enough times. This time was different. Soldiers lined up, making way for her. She stopped at his usual spot, where he was doing handstand push-ups. Felicity walked in, rocking back and forth on her feet. She was nervous. He walked over to her, shirtless, scarred and sweaty. "Yes?" Oliver asked. "What do you want?"

All Felicity could do was smile.


End file.
